


Calico Skies

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se non fosse per Sherlock forse la bambina non sarebbe neanche a casa. C'è mancato così poco, Mary avrebbe potuto afferrarla e portarla via con sé chissà dove, usarla come una sorta di scudo protettivo per evitare di essere inseguita e riacciuffata.<br/>Il solo pensiero è capace di farlo rabbrividire, soprattutto se è accompagnato dall'immagine di Sherlock, zuppo fino ai capelli, che riemerge dal bagno con in braccio una Billie tutta pulita e profumata, aggrappata alla maglietta bagnata di Sherlock con aria sana e felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calico Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Potete ignorare le mie trame intricate o pensare che questa storia sia una continuazione What if dal capitolo di Natale 2015 in Auld Lang Syne, in cui Mary fugge ma non porta via la bambina.

**Calico Skies**

 

__ Always looking for ways to love you ****  
Never failing to fight by your side ****  
While the angels of love protect us ****  
From the inner most secrets we hide  
  
(Calico Skies – Paul McCartney)

 

 

Dal giorno di Natale del 2015, ancora prima di varcare la soglia di casa – Baker Street, grazie tante – e deporre una Billie esausta e spaventata in un nido di cuscini sul divano, Sherlock è diventato un papà perfetto.

Se deve essere sincero, John non avrebbe mai creduto che una bimba di neanche un anno potesse essere al sicuro a Baker Street. Questa sua malfidenza è particolarmente ingiusta nei confronti di Sherlock, che fin dalla nascita della bambina è stato un babysitter degno di lode, fatta salva la sua propensione a raccontare alla piccola i peggiori crimini del secolo scorso a mo' di fiabe della buonanotte.

Adesso, però, è diverso.

Con la fuga di Mary, la responsabilità della bambina è di John. È pronto a difenderla e proteggerla a costo della vita, e per quanto l'idea di lasciare Baker Street ora che vi ha fatto ritorno gli provochi un senso di rigetto, non ha neanche voluto imporre la propria presenza di padre single a Sherlock.

Sherlock non sembra pensarla così, né riguardo l'idea assurda di John di trasferirsi altrove – dove, poi, John non vuole tornare all'appartamento in cui viveva con Mary – né riguardo al fatto che John sia un padre single.

Da come si comporta con John e con la bambina, pur mantenendo un sospetto di distacco e pur lasciando a padre e figlia un po' di intimità familiare, è chiaro che si ritiene parte integrante, persino fondamentale della piccola famiglia.

John non può proprio contraddirlo in questo.

Se non fosse per Sherlock forse la bambina non sarebbe neanche a casa. C'è mancato così poco, Mary avrebbe potuto afferrarla e portarla via con sé chissà dove, usarla come una sorta di scudo protettivo per evitare di essere inseguita e riacciuffata.

Il solo pensiero è capace di farlo rabbrividire, soprattutto se è accompagnato dall'immagine di Sherlock, zuppo fino ai capelli, che riemerge dal bagno con in braccio una Billie tutta pulita e profumata, aggrappata alla maglietta bagnata di Sherlock con aria sana e felice.

“Bagnetto fatto,” annuncia Sherlock, porgendogli la bimba. Billie si lancia al collo del padre e John è costretto a sorridere.

“Anche tu, vedo.”

Sherlock si passa una mano nei capelli e sbuffa, poi ride.

“È sorprendentemente agile e non sta ferma un attimo,” ammette, osservando la poltrona e valutando poi lo stato dei propri abiti. Non è il caso di sedersi.

“A che ora devi uscire? Visto che metà del lavoro è fatto volevo farmi una doccia,” continua Sherlock e John è colpito per un breve attimo dalla domesticità spiazzante e completa della conversazione che stanno avendo. Come una vecchia coppia sposata.

“Posso aspettare, o potrei restare a casa, non è giusto che tu sia bloccato con la piccola perché io voglio andare a divertirmi,” ribatte John.

Sherlock fa una smorfia, quella smorfia che implica qualcosa di molto molto stupido e ovvio. Billie batte le mani e ride e John pensa che è in netto svantaggio. Due contro uno, e se è per questo, due che sono quasi onnipotenti nei suoi confronti.

“È solo una serata con Stamford, una partita e qualche birra. Non è la mia idea di divertimento, ma hai bisogno di uscire, e poi devo ancora raccontare a Billie-”

“Niente massacri!” interrompe John, ridendo suo malgrado quando Sherlock fa una faccia delusa.

“E va bene, continuerò con la tavola periodica. Fa miracoli per farla addormentare.”

John ride, e lo ringrazia mentre Sherlock si allontana verso il bagno. Lo ringrazia ancora più tardi quando gli restituisce Billie e va a prepararsi per uscire.

È strano fare una cosa così normale, uscire con Stamford e un paio di altri ex colleghi di università e comportarsi da persone qualsiasi, due pinte e una partita e qualche mezzo flirt con questa o quella tipa.

Torna a casa un po' più che brillo e un bel po' oltre il suo solito e probo orario, con una canzonaccia sulle labbra e infinite sciocche risatine quando si tratta di infilare la chiave nella toppa. Riesce a evitare il gradino mezzo marcio e lamentoso mentre sale al piano di sopra, e quando arriva in soggiorno la sbornia gli passa per miracolo.

Sherlock è raggomitolato sul divano, con la testa sul cuscino con l'Union Jack, Billie profondamente addormentata tra le sue braccia, entrambi sotto la copertina di Billie con le paperelle.

Qualcosa si espande e minaccia di esplodere nel suo cuore o nel suo fegato, non ne è certo, ma non è una sensazione sgradevole, quanto sorprendente.

Forse ha la sbornia sentimentale, ma d'altra parte è difficile trovare nel mondo due persone che ama più di così.

Se ne va a letto in punta di piedi, e precipita tra le lenzuola con un beato senso di calore e famiglia.

“Mi sa che la birra non c'entra niente,” bofonchia tra sé e sé, e poi piomba addormentato.

La mattina dopo si alza abbastanza tardi perché Sherlock sia già in piedi e in attività, tra il caffè (la sua seconda tazza, la prima per John) e la pappa di Billie, seduta nel seggiolone e in vena di offrire un concerto per voce, cucchiaio e tazzina di plastica.

“Una pinta di troppo?” commenta Sherlock, dopo averlo sfiorato con una lunga occhiata. John grugnisce un assenso, e piomba sul suo caffè come se ne andasse della sua vita.

Quando si sente un po' più umano e senziente, si accomoda accanto a Billie e tenta l'impossibile impresa di far finire più pappa nel suo pancino che su qualsiasi altra superficie della cucina, se stesso e Sherlock compresi. Inutile.

Dopo colazione-pranzo-riverniciatura della cucina la bambina ha bisogno soltanto di una lavata di faccia e un cambio di camicina, ma John è da buttare in lavatrice con un programma per biancheria incrostata.

Sherlock lo manda via e si porta Billie in soggiorno. Siedono per terra a giocare con i cubi colorati, formando parole come 'MURDER' e 'BEE' e 'RWDGA' (quest'ultima opera di Billie) e creando una torre altissima che poi Billie, fedele ai propri geni, fa saltare in aria con un colpo ben piazzato del pugnetto paffuto, ridendo di gioia.

Dopo un po', John riemerge vestito di tutto punto, con le scarpe e la giacca della bambina. Il passeggino è al piano di sotto, ormai parte integrante dell'ingresso.

“Ho pensato di portarla un po' fuori, Sherlock,” annuncia John, sedendosi sul tappeto. Billie sta costruendo un'altra torre, con l'occasionale aiuto di Sherlock quando la stabilità strutturale dell'edificio lascia a desiderare.

“Mh,” risponde questi, recuperando un cubo che cerca di ruzzolare via. Billie si caccia una mano in bocca e la succhia, osservando con aria pensierosa la sua creazione.

“Così ti riposi un po' o, che ne so, avrai- un esperimento lasciato a metà o... qualcosa da archiviare.”

Sherlock ci pensa per un attimo.

“Effettivamente avrei da fare un report sulle muffe del piano di sotto e preparare dei grafici e aggiornare il sito...” dice, come se stesse pensando ad alta voce.

John annuisce, sorride e tira su la bimba. Billie protesta un po', guardando i suoi cubi con rimpianto, ma si rischiara quando suo padre le infila le scarpe. È curiosissima e adora andare in giro e guardarsi intorno.

“A dopo,” saluta John, tirandosi su con la bambina al collo. Sherlock sta aggiungendo un ultimo cubo in cima alla torre, preso dall'idea delle sue muffe.

“Buone muffe,” continua John, quasi in piedi, chinandosi senza pensarci per baciarlo affettuosamente.

Esce con Billie che canticchia e balbetta e scalcia abbastanza da rendere difficile infilarla nel passeggino ed è a più di cinque minuti da casa che si rende conto di due cose strettamente collegate da un rapporto di causa ed effetto.

È di un umore addirittura radioso.   
E ha baciato Sherlock.

Si è chinato e ha baciato Sherlock sulla bocca, niente più di un bacetto a stampo che ormai neanche gli adolescenti, certo, ma resta il fatto che ha compiuto il gesto, e che gli è sembrato bello, piacevole e... _normale._

Spinge il passeggino di Billie, che continua a canticchiare, e corregge mentalmente il termine.  _Normale_ non perché ci sia niente di male a baciare Sherlock – il pensiero è sufficiente a farlo arrossire, Cristo, da quando è tornato adolescente? - ma  _normale_ in quanto... logica prosecuzione della loro vita quotidiana, della routine che hanno instaurato da quando sono tornati a casa con la bambina. 

Una giovane mamma passa nella direzione opposta, per mano con una bimba un po' più grande di Billie. La bambina saluta, e la donna gli sorride con aria simpatica e un po' interessata.

John si rende conto di non averla neanche degnata di uno sguardo, o di aver risposto allo sguardo o aver offerto un cenno di saluto. È occupato a pensare a Sherlock e al fatto che non riesce a ricordare la sua reazione. Deve essere rimasto lì seduto sul tappeto a giocare con i cubi, perplesso almeno quanto lo è adesso John. Perplesso e forse... pensieroso? In senso buono? In senso negativo?

Quando Billie si addormenta nel passeggino, John prende la decisione esecutiva di tornare verso casa, anche se si sente le mani sudate e il cuore in gola.

Non è mai stato un codardo e non è questo il momento di iniziare a esserlo.

Sherlock è sul divano, circondato da faldoni e raccoglitori e appunti e fotografie che ricoprono tutte le superfici intorno a lui.

“Tutto bene?” domanda quando John rientra, e si zittisce subito quando questi gli indica la piccola addormentata tra le sue braccia.

“La metto un attimo nella culla e arrivo,” sussurra. Sherlock si limita ad annuire. 

Quando John torna, Sherlock ha sgombrato l'altra metà del divano in un silenzioso irrinunciabile invito ad occuparla. John gli si siede accanto e si schiarisce la gola, alzando lo sguardo per ritrovarsi sotto quello chiaro e alieno di Sherlock.

“Normalmente quando prende sonno a quest'ora dorme almeno mezz'ora senza interruzioni,” annuncia Sherlock, con tono profondo e piano. La sua espressione è seria, ma John giurerebbe che un angolo della sua bocca tremi appena nello sforzo di trattenere un piccolo sorriso.

“Hai un grafico?” domanda John. Lo sguardo gli scivola dagli occhi pallidi di Sherlock alla sua bocca e improvvisamente si sente il viso carico di rossore. Neanche da adolescente.

“Ho molti grafici, tutta la sua crescita è monitorata, ovviamente,” continua Sherlock, un po' più vicino.

“Come ho fatto a dubitarne,” risponde John, ridendo un po'. Niente, non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

“Sherlock-”

“Sì,” risponde questi, chinandosi infine su di lui. Sherlock allunga le mani per stringere le sue, si sporge senza chiudere gli occhi per baciarlo con la stessa tenera innocenza priva di esitazione con cui John l'ha baciato prima, e poi attende, con aria interrogativa.

“Sì,” conferma John, rosso in viso e tremendamente convinto. Sì, certo che sì. Non l'ha pensato lui stesso il giorno prima? Sono praticamente una coppia sposata e Billie non c'entra, o almeno non c'entra perché non stanno insieme soltanto per lei, piuttosto stavano già insieme senza saperlo prima che arrivasse lei, e il fatto che ci sia è servito soltanto a farlo notare a entrambi.

“Finalmente,” sussurra Sherlock, e il sollievo è talmente palpabile da renderlo quasi luminoso, così evidente da avere quasi un profumo o un sapore, piacevole e consolante.

Finalmente? Cosa pensava e cosa sperava Sherlock, senza dire niente, senza far trasparire niente e comportandosi come il più affettuoso e devoto dei papà per la figlia di John? Il suo affetto per la bambina è talmente evidente da non suscitare nessun dubbio in proposito, lo è stato fin dal suo primo giorno di vita. John non ha nessun dubbio, se Mary fosse riuscita a portarla via – brivido – Sherlock avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro pur di ritrovarla.

Ma non è il momento di pensare a questo, di contaminare questo momento di gioia e rivelazione con quello che sarebbe potuto essere e che fortunatamente non è stato.

“Ah, Sherlock,” dice John in un soffio, prima di affondare le dita nei suoi capelli, accarezzargli la guancia col pollice, e attirarlo a sé per baciarlo sul serio.

Sherlock risponde subito al bacio, che si approfondisce un po' senza perdere la tenerezza. Dura a lungo, senza fretta, e quando si separano hanno entrambi il respiro un po' corto e il viso coperto di rossore.

“Non potete andarvene,” mormora Sherlock a proposito di nulla e di tutto, quando il bacio si smorza. John continua a baciargli il viso, la fronte e il collo, ottenendo in cambio un mormorio profondo simile a fusa feline. “Questa è casa vostra,” sussurra, “e io-” esita abbastanza perché John desista e rialzi lo sguardo, curioso. 

Sherlock si acciglia leggermente, inclina un po' la testa e quando parla pronuncia le parole con cautela, come se potessero esplodergli tra le mani e fargli male, come se potessero morderlo o trafiggerlo.

“E io vi amo, tutti e due.”  
John non sa cosa stia facendo la sua faccia. La sua espressione deve essere un po' sciocca e terribilmente commossa, persino intenerita. Da parte di Sherlock questa è una cosa enorme e almeno in parte inaspettata, sconvolgente, perfetta e a modo tutto suo e contraddittorio persino prevedibile. È meraviglioso, e non è certo di meritarselo tutto. 

“Non andiamo da nessuna parte, Sherlock,” risponde, consapevole del tremito nella sua voce, “non andiamo da nessuna parte. Siamo a casa. Con te.”

Stavolta Sherlock sorride contento, commosso, e John deve proprio sporgersi a baciare quel sorriso.

 

\--

 

 


End file.
